Trick
by Angel Tsuiraku
Summary: Much darker than the others, not your general GW fic


TRICK: Comfort Sex  
  
(Oh, baby! ^_~)  
  
I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to block out the dawn, the noise. the hunger. It doesn't work. I can still see the light, and my hunger refuses to fade.  
  
When I open my eyes again, everything is a hazy red, like blood. Or maybe that's my hunger making me imagine things. I force myself to think about something else.  
  
Cherie. Ciel.Mako-chan. How can I be the happy, cheerful one - if I'm sinking into an abyss I can't pull myself out of.? I can only put on a mask for so long.  
  
The pain makes me scream to the heavens, an awful twisting in my stomach and gut that indicates the approaching bloodlust. For D.J. the fix was sex. For me the fix was - had to be - blood. And who knows what Ciel's fix is? She never makes up her mind, truly.  
  
Another blood wrenching scream. I wonder briefly as my head throbs with pain whether anyone can hear me. As the hunger tears at my insides, I allow myself to realize that even if someone did, they wouldn't care.  
  
It's an exquisite pain, so unlike the horrible, soul-destroying pain that had come with my damnation from the heavens. My shoulder blades throb with the echo of the pain I went through when they ripped the wing spines from my back.  
  
Eternal Damnation.  
  
I can no longer resist the clawing, tearing, thought - destroying hunger. I climb through the window, as the sun continues to rise. I wish it were night. It's so much more fun to hunt in the night.  
  
It is only a brief escape, however, from my dark thoughts. But, for the moment, I let the hunt take over my mind.  
  
"Angel!" Oh, how I loathe my name: Angel - a cruel irony to the demon I have become. The voice, sweet as. well, sweet as something, I can't think of what.  
  
"What?" I ask, turning. My face is that of a beautiful demon, my fangs in my full view and my eyes complete silver. He knows, so it's okay. Quatre walks toward me, hands out stretched.  
  
"Not now. I need to feed," I hiss.  
  
"I know," he replies. He tilts his head to expose his throat. I can see his pulse, and the hunger rises to become almost unbearable.  
  
NO! The part of me that still held innocence - the last of my soul. Don't! Not from Quatre!  
  
Do it, the darkness of me. you want it, you've always wondered.  
  
"Quatre, you'd better go." Even as I say it I step forward.  
  
He knows what I mean, he knows what he's doing is dangerous. He reaches for me, pulling me closer. My fangs pierce his throat. My darkest fantasy is starting to come true. His blood tastes sweet. sweeter than I'd ever imagined. When I finally lift my head, my lips are stained with blood.  
  
"Quatre, you." I touch my fingers to my lips, looking at him with a hint if disbelief. "That was stupid." I snap. In my head there is laughter. My other side is satisfied, and I can feel his pulse throbbing, his heart beating faster. "I'm a demon.totally dark. I'm not sweet petit Angel." I hiss, and press my bloodstained lips to his, resting my hands on his shirt. The kiss is desperate and hot, and he kisses back, which surprises me. When we finally pull apart, his lips are smeared with blood. I lick it from his lips gently. It seems another fantasy is starting to play out.  
  
Comfort sex? I want it. DJ and Ciel.the thoughts spin through my head as Quatre's tongue brushes over my lips, cleaning the blood from my face. Surprise ripples through me again. This isn't like him - he's the pinnacle of purity. But I know he wants this, too, I can feel his desire. Hmph. He's been exposed to me for too long. Our lips come together again, and this time we're both hungry - but not for blood.  
  
An idea floats through my head, and I briefly wonder if I have the courage too damn him too, but this way. this way I could have him forever. The idea fades as I become preoccupied with the feelings starting too overwhelm me.  
  
Afterwards, I look at him. "Quatre."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Comfort sex! My mind accuses, that's all it was.  
  
"Do you want to feel.. Be what I am?" I feel the backlash of fear even as I watch it in his eyes. Now it is a different kind of pain, paralyzing. A pain I'm all too familiar with, the feeling of horror and rejection. He doesn't want me. My eyes close as the feeling consumes me like a fire.  
  
"Yes." I blink, stare at him. My mind fills with dark thoughts of nights of hunting, fixing, and riding on the tail of the devil. Nights and days of -  
  
Comfort sex, my mind repeats accusingly.  
  
No, I counter myself. Not comfort sex, just. sex. A smile crosses my lips at that. He will be part of my night.  
  
I lay a piece of laced sugar in his mouth and kiss him again. Hm. Corruption fucking decency. I could get to like this. 


End file.
